How We Got Together
by ElswordfoLife
Summary: A one-shot including ElswordxAisha, RavenxRena, ChungxEve, AddxElesis (I don't actually pair these two up) and Ara's unrequited love. This story is about how Elsword and Aisha noticed their feelings towards eachother and how the other couples get together. I'm not good at writing but hope you enjoy! (I suck at summaries too) Rated K in my opinion


Hello guys~ So I made like one chapter of a fanfic and decided not to continue it because I had no time to write it. So here is an one-shot of Elsword x Aisha, Raven x Rena, Chung x Eve, Add x Elesis, and just one unrequited love for Ara. =w= Well anyways, here are characters and then I will start! Oh and btw, sorry for grammatical errors or anything along that line. I have also changed some the character's ages to fit this story. I do not own Elsword and I got all my needed info from Elwiki.

_Rune Slayer-17_

_Elemental Master-17_

_Grand Archer-22_

_Blade Master-23_

_Code Empress-18_

_Deadly Chaser-17_

_Yama Raja-19_

_Blazing Heart-19_

_Mastermind-19_

Aisha POV

Today is training week at Hamel High. I really can't get used to how beautiful the place is, compared to where I normally am. Sander. I decided to go to Hamel High because it is for intelligent or people who are above average at combat. Velder is only for combat, and Elder is for studies. Oh sorry; I didn't introduce myself. I'm Aisha, an Elemental Master, so nobody can beat me at combat with my lightning shower and chain lightning. I love studying but mainly focus on lightning skills or lightning combos. I find them more damaging and op compared to Eldiot who uses stupid small runes to attack. Elsword will always be my rival, but not only in school. Also in love. If he finds a girlfriend before I find a boyfriend, nobody knows what will happen to him the next day. Hint:red. Yup, his hair will be purple instead of that beautiful shade of pure red. Aside from that, running to school with all your books falling out of your arms is HARD. These books on how to cast different types of elements, is starting to slide down from my armpits and my chest. At least this is a good thing about being flat chested unlike Rena, who tends to complain that she can't run without her promotion outfit. Okay, enough of about that I seriously have to do something about the books that are sliding closer to my hip. "Hey, Aisha, need help?" When I jerked my head around I saw Elsword smiling. "PLEASE. I CAN'T HOLD THESE BOOKS ANYMORE!" My arms were starting to fail me. "Haha, I got the books under your armpits. You just carry the ones on your plains." "Oh thank you Elsword I couldn-WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BREASTS? SORRY FOR NOT BEING LIKE DIMENSION WITCH AND WEARING A PUSH UP BRA OR SOMETHING. DON'T LOOK THERE YOU PERVERT." Elsword's head looked like a reasonable place to hit a book with, so I got "How to Control Fire"

and hit the front of his head.. A little bit above the forehead. Stupid Elsword. I wish he was shorter. The five inch gap really doesn't help. 5'3 and 5'8 just don't go together! If he was shorter then I could also kiss him on the cheek after finishing a dungeon! Or I could hug him without having my head on his chest! Hmm.. Now that I think about it, that wouldn't be a bad idea. I could feel his muscles and hear is heart beating... GAH WHAT WAS I FLIPPIN THINKING! HE'S A RIVAL DAMMIT, A RIVAL. "Umm, Aisha? Are you okay? You were just kinda smiling and then you kinda got mad at me and then you went ahead and then stopped and then did your dreamy pose and then you started blushing really hard and then shook your head as if you were trying to forget something and so then I got all worried and came up to-" "OH, ELSWORD. WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED? NOTHING HAPPENED AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," then I slapped Elsword's arm hard and nervously said, "YOU SO FUNNY HAHAHAHAHAHHA OKAY GOTTA GO GONNA BE LATE BYE." I just ran ahead of Elsword, trying not to teleport because I need to have a calm reaction before teleporting. Otherwise I end up in a place I don't wanna be. Once, Chung put a fake spider on my arm and due to surprise I teleported in the shower next to Elsword who I scared the shampoo off of. Chung couldn't sit for a week afterwards. Staffs are very useful.. Although I can't do that combo like Dimension Witch where she can underhit an enemy easily. (I meant the first z attack on DW) That's why I didn't teleport. I was afraid to end up in someone's shower, and also I was flushed red and my heart was beating unbelievably fast. It's been happening for about a month now and I'm going insane about it. I asked Rena and she said that a flower was starting to bloom. When I asked Eve she said that I was almost there. Chung thought I was about to have a heart attack, Raven thought that I was scared, Add thought that it was time to disect me-he got a good whooping from Elesis-, Ara said,"Awwwwwww my Aisha Waisha grew up~~", and Elesis just said,"Seriously? Seriously? Why? Out of all the people in the world, why? Why him?" I was too confused so I gave up on asking them.

Elsword's POV

Huh. Aisha has been acting strangely since we got our new job classes which was last month which was also around the time we started high school. Not only that, but I got surprisingly popular with the girls. Seriously. Fangirls follow me to school, write love letters, and I also get 50 packed lunches a day from all these girls I don't even know. I always decline them unless they're from girls I know. Why do they always run away crying? Oh yes, I'm Elsword and I'm a Rune Slayer. I'm stronger than any other class I know of. My biggest rival is Aisha, especially in love. If she finds a boyfriend before I find a girlfriend, something will happen to her. Hint:red. Yup, her pure purple hair will be dyed red. What will her reaction be? Aisha should hurry up and get a boyfriend.. I love Storm Blade and Heat Rune. It makes me get all happy and such because every evil thing dies. If you don't know,-which I'm sure you don't- I despise anything that's evil or anything that will/did hurt my friends. Here are some stories. So the Elgang and I went to go kill Berthe in Feita. Blah blah blah happened when he attacked Aisha and she coughed up blood. Rage overcame me and I killed Berthe. Another is when we went against Banthus when we were our first classes and then he flung Aisha away. Rage, again, overcame me and then I killed him. Hmmm... Let's see... The only people in the dungeon left were Aisha and me because the rest of our friends had to go out of the dungeon due to injuries. Frustration kept clouding my thoughts and when Cutty Sark was about to hit me, Aisha teleported us away, injuring herself in the process. Again, I raged- wait.. All of these times when I raged.. It was really only when Aisha got hurt... The rest of the gang didn't get hurt.. Or maybe they did.. Wait, wait, wait, my brain cannot understand all of this. Okay you know what, I'm just going to stop thinking about this and catch up to Aisha before she teleports into a man's shower.

Normal POV

Elsword kept thinking what Aisha's reaction would be like if she found her hair red instead of purple the day after she found a boyfriend. But the more he kept thinking about Aisha having a boyfriend, he got this strange irritation in his heart and his mind was being possessive of her. Aisha ran into the front gate of school and Hamel's alchemist, Denka, had to let her rest in the healing room after he found Aisha's limp body at the entrance with books somewhat still clutched in her hands.

-After school- :P got lazy

Aisha POV

Finally! School's over. For some strange reason, during luch I kept staring at Elsword. I wonder if he saw me... This isn't the time for that! Eve didn't stop me from staring at him. Shouldn't she be helping me? Also, she's my BFFL! But, I guess I can't say anyting because she was staring at Chung.. Just now, Eve said that she's gonna look for a guy and left me all by myself to go home alone. Right now, going home alone is the very last thing I want to do. If it's not Eve that I can go home with, I want to go home with Elsword. Not only that, but I want to see him. I really want to see-"AISHA, ARE YOU GOING HOME ALONE?" Everybody's heads turned and all the girls looked at me in envy. "Um, yeah. Why?" He chuckled and replied,"Let's go home together. It's not good for a girl to walk home alone, ya know?"  
A shade of pink got onto my cheeks and my heart beat fast like a sports car and it was as loud as a drum. "O-okay let's go," I answered, very happily. Dear Elsword, please don't hear my heartbeat.

Elsword POV

Yes! Aisha's finally walking home with me! Thankfully Eve wasn't with her today. I wonder if she's confessing to Chung or something. Well wouldn't this be awkward since the Elgang lives in one house together? Oh shoot. Now what should I say to Aisha? I'm so frikkin nervous! My heart is beating so fast.. At school I couldn't take my eyes off her! I wonder if she saw me staring at her. This isn't the time to think that! I have to come up with a topic! Get your cool on Elsword!  
You have to be smooth like you always are. "S-so um how was element class today?" DAMMIT I STUTTERED. "Oh, it was alright. Proffessor Denka is kind of boring but he is a good teacher for an alchemist. Don't you find it strange how he teaches element class when he should be tending students?" Thank god she didn't hear me stutter.  
"Huh, it is weird how he isn't tending students. Wait, but doesn't Rena help out in the healing room?" "Right!" "Combat class with Chief Penensio is a pain in the butt. Literally. If you don't listen to his instrustions then you have to get hit by a rope 3 times in fron to of the whole class." "How many times did that happen to you?" Should I tell her for reals? It's so emberassing though. Since when did I have these kinds of thoughts? "Around 50 times." "ARE YOU INSANE? HOW DO YOU EVEN HOLD IN THAT PAIN?" "Of course I don't! I rub my peaches afterwards." "But aside from his strictness, he's a gentleman. He's hot and nice. Chief even came out on "The Weekly El" under the caption "Hamel's Hot Harem." Even the cold-hearted Vanessa from Velder claimed to have a crush on him at one point! Just how amazing do you think he is in order to move her heart?" Damn stop talking about him. It's getting really annoying. If you could talk like that about me that would be great. "Hey I'll race you home. I bet you 10000 ED that I can beat you." "Oh yeah? Then I'll bet 120000-" "No teleporting." "U-um.. I'll bet 1200 ED!" "Hahaha good choice. Ready?... Set.. GOOOOOO!"

Normal POV

Elsword and Aisha raced home, but what they didn't know is that the neighborhood people were about to report them because they were too loud.

Rena POV

I wonder what's taking Elsword and Aisha so long to come back home. Are they making out or something? Nah, I doubt it. Elsword and Aisha both don't understand their feelings towards eachother although it's so obvious. GOODNESS. THEY ARE SO DENSE. But why are my children taking such a long time to get ho- "I WIN!" "MOTHER OF- FINALLY YOU'RE HOME AISHA. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? ALSO, WHERE IS ELSWORD?" "Oh sorry Rena. He's coming now." What did she mean by she won though? "DAMMIT, AISHA. Now I can say I'm officially broke." Hold up.. What are they even talking about? But first, Elsword's broke? WHAT A DISGRACE! "Hey, Elsword, you notice that Rena is right in front of you, right?" Elsword slowly looked up and saw me. I'm pretty sure he knew what my horrid face meant. "OH YEAH. I HAVE HOMEWORK I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR MONEY AT DINNER HAHAHAHA BAIISEEYAHAVEANICEDAYEATLIKEYOUNEVERATEBEFORETOOTLESHAHAHAHASERIOUSLYWHATAMIWRITING!" "Sorry, Rena haha.. We kinda had a bet on who could reach home first and I kinda won and I kinda made him give me his money cause it was a bet..?" "No need to be all sorry now Aisha. It was his fault for being TOO DAMN FULL OF HIMSELF AND *Beeeeeeeeeeppp* (This was bleeted due to the language she is using)" "RENA, RENA, CALM DOWN!" "*sigh* Sorry Aisha. Go take a shower and get ready for dinner." I seriously need an advil.

Raven POV

I heard Rena yelling just now. She's so short tempered that I'm surprised she didn't yell as much. Thank god I decided not to go out of my room. Ok you know what, she's probably going all "I-need-an-advil" right now so lemme just go to her and cheer her up. Or something.  
-After going down the stairs-  
"Hey Rena, you 'kay?" Please say yes please say yes please say yes! "No." Dammit, now I seriously have to cheer her up. "Hey, I know that you think that this is all frustrating, but we can all do a dungeon together after. Right? We might unleash our hyperactives while doing them." "Yeah, thanks Raven, but you notice that this isn't going to help right? Dungeon, you only get around 100000 ED per one round. That really isn't enough." Don't go all "We need more money than we already have" on me, please. "Don't mind that, we can just do more dungeons after today. And you know Elsword; he won't stop doing dungeons until the whole day is over." "Yeah you're right, but I don't want to do dungeons." "Who says you have to? Only Elsword and Aisha can go." "*sigh* yeah. I'll just let it go for now." "Okay good." Finally I can leave now. "Raven, wait.." Oh damn, she grabbed my shirt and ohmygod her face is so cute.. dammit I wanna kiss her.. "Y-yeah?" "I'm not really cheered up.." "So what do you want to do?" Darn I seriously gotta look away. I can't stop wanting to kiss her.. "Kiss me." Wait what? "What?" "I said kiss me." She really did say that. "You sure?" "Positive." I am not going to miss this chance. "I won't hold back.." I gave her a sly smile and before she could say anything I pulled her close to me and put my lips that was once for Seris on her soft lips. Now they're officially Rena's, aren't they?

Elesis POV

Awwww that's so cute! Right now Add and I are currently watching Raven and Rena kissing throught the hall. "Add, did you make them do that?" "Wha-what? Noo."  
"I asked 'cause it looks like a plan you would make." "Just what kind of person am I to you?" Oh no.. I can seriously feel my cheeks burning.. "I-I-I-I-" "I don't think of us as friends." It's obvious that my face is flushed like my hair. "I.. don't think of us as friends either." Add lifted my face up with his index finger, just like he did to Eve when he first saw her; but when he did it to me, it was because he wanted to see my face, not because he wanted to open me up. "Elesis, you look adorable today." "A-Add.." My heart was beating fast as my face came closer to his..

Chung's POV

Oh wow. I was going to report to everyone that Eve and I were officially dating, but look at those four people kissing. Oh wwwwwwwwwoooooooowwww. They have to ruin everything. At least Aisha, Elsword, and Ara aren't dating eachother... I wonder if Elsword is starting to like Aisha. I kept catching him looking at her during class. It made me really curious. Lol. Yeah, I say acronyms in my head. Is something wrong with that?! Whatever. I'm just going to Eve's room.

-Dinner Time- :DD

Normal POV

At the eating table, the Elgang sat down. Raven and Rena said that they were going out, and they said that they were planning on getting married around a year later. Add and Elesis didn't have to say anything because when they went down to eat, they were holding hands. Ara thought that they would stick to being forever best friends, but they just proved her wrong. Now Ara is Elesis' best friend, while Add was her boyfriend. A dissapointed Chung said that he and Eve were dating. When Aisha asked for the story, Eve just simply said,"I confessed," and the discussion was over. Ara felt very left out, knowing she would be in the friend zone forever and ever.

Ara POV

I feel like crying. I will have nobody to date. NOBODY. I will be stuck in the friend zone FOREVER. This really sucks. When my brother returns to being the good boy, I will have him introduce me to a nice guy. He was always good with the ladies and those ladies had brothers who had beautiful faces. It was even better than those hotties who live in Sander with the nice tans. I like boys who are light skinned though because they look more fragile and sparkly. But just because I have a fetish for pale boys doesn't mean I won't accept boys with tan skin. I'll accept any boy that looks beautiful. They HAVE to look beautiful. They also have to act beautifully. Like my ex-fiancee. Otherwise, I won't accept them.

Aisha POV

Since when did Add and Elesis start to like eachother? They are the worst possible couple ever.. An insane person with a completely calm and collected person.  
That does not pair up. Plus.. I wonder what Elsword is thinking. He's probably thinking,"So my brother in law is going to be an insane person who wants to open up nasods?" Oh please no.

Elsword POV

AWESOME! ADD'S GONNA BE MY BROTHER IN LAW! YEAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SO EXCITED! But let's just hope that my sister and his children don't be like him and become totally insane.

-After Dinner-

Normal POV

Raven told the rest of the group that they were going to do dungeons. Raven said that he had no intention of going because he was going to be with his beloved for the rest of the day. Chung is going, but Eve said that Oberon and Ophelia were damaged pretty harshly from when they went against Karis' true form. Elsword obviously wanted to go kick some evil butt, and Aisha went because she wanted to prove that she was the strongest in the whole gang. Ara felt lazy, Elesis had too much ED and wasn't interested in giving it away or getting more, and Add wanted to sleep. After getting prepared with potions and food, Chung, Elsword, and Aisha set out to fight Ran. He was an interesting opponent, and hopefully one day after they beat him a ton more, he can go back to being Ara's respectful brother.

-To the boss- I seriously need to stop with these skips but I can't write anything interesting xD

Elsword POV

"Do you think you guys can handle Ran?" If they can't then I will beat him. "Uh, duh, Eldiot. I'm the strongest mage and I'll defeat Ran. Plus I got this new potion that we can force feed into his mouth that turns bad into good." Ew, did she say force feed that way? "Er, I mean not mouth to mouth but when he's down on the ground." Oh. That's what she meant. "Wow, Aisha, you're very smart." "Of course, Chung. Do not underestimate the one and only Aisha." "Guys, let's just go." "Geez,  
Elsword, no need to be bossy." But you notice you're the one making me feel like that, right? Talking to other guys like you're all that; it makes me want to beat them up. They could fall for you, you know? Maybe Chung wont.. but.. IT MIGHT HAPPEN!

Chung POV

Why do I feel like Elsword has been moody since the beginning of dinner? Especially towards Aisha. But since Aisha's such a block head she probably didn't notice how mean and rude he was being. Is this why Raven asked if we wanted to go to a dungeon? So Elsword can die? Nah, Raven wouldn't think of such a thing. Now that we are in the boss room I feel so dang nervous.. "Hahahahahahaha! Do you think that you can beat me? How foolish are you guys?" Not nervous. Scared.

Aisha POV

Finally he came out! Now I can just prove to these two that I am awesome and can rule the world. Hahaha just kidding. But one day I might and will make Elsword the king! Wait, nono, that was a joke. That was a joke.. Right? Okay seriously I have to ask Rena what this feeling is.

Normal POV

The three members in the gang were attacking Ran. He still had his full lives because their combo attacks had no damage. Aisha was trying to charge mana, but he would summon his shadow people and shadow hand to attack her from behind, making her loose HP and MP. Ran kept attacking the three members. He used his good skill, but luckily Aisha teleported them away from where Ran had cornered Chung and Elsword. "You little-!" Ran exclaimed, furiously. He had now lost all his mana. Aisha found this a good time to use her strong skill thanks to meditation and her running to escape the shadow attacks. "Lightning Shower!" "Storm Blade!" Chung then awakened and a mechanical armor, which was a custom to the Seiker family, formed over his head. Ran was going low on health bars, and Chung knew that this was his chance. "Comet Crasher!" After heroically using his strong skill, he was positive that he killed Ran. "Hahaha, thinking that such a useless skill would work on me? Not possible. YOU GUYS ARE A HUNDRED TIMES TOO WEAK TO BE STRONGER THAN ME!" Aisha was knocked over, which furied Elsword, but he was brushed aside like a bread crumb. Chung was the only one standing. "So you really think that a weakling and softie like you could beat me? You look exactly like a girl." Chung flinched when Ran mentioned "girl." Not only did it offend him, it also made him a little mad in the inside. Chung barely got mad, but he seriously couldn't handle this guy. "How do people know you're gender? I bet guys like you because they think you're a girl." Ran was starting to get on his nerves, not because of his sneering, but because he dodged one of his strong skills. Chung's irritation and anger was building up, making his patience snap. "OH SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE ANY DIFFERENT. WITH THAT LONG GRAY HAIR OF YOURS, PEOPLE CAN ALSO THINK YOU'RE A FLAT CHESTED GIRL," Elsword and Aisha were starting to wake up from getting knocked out from Ran, but heard Chung yelling. They were surprised because he only yelled in skills. "YOU LEFT YOUR SISTER ALL ALONE TO SUFFER. DO YOU THINK YOU'RE A GOOD BROTHER? SHE CARES FOR YOU AND IS WAITING FOR YOU. AFTER ALL THAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH, SHE'S BEEN WAITING FOR YOU. SHE MISSES YOU AND BELIEVES THAT YOU'LL GO BACK TO BEING HER NORMAL OLDER BROTHER. DID YOU THINK OF HER PAIN? HER SUFFERING? SHE'S YOUR YOUNGER SISTER!" Chung panted after he said all of that in one breath. Ran got a soft gaze on his face and commented,"She.. she's been waiting for me? I thought that she would forget about me." Chung calmed down when he heard Ran say that. "Yes, she's been waiting for you this whole time." Chung smiled at Ran, but Ran's face was staying down, not moving. "Oh god, please don't tell me-," Aisha started but was then cut off by Ran's laughter. "YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT MY SISTER? SHE'S A LITTLE SCRAWNY SCAREDY CAT WHO CAN'T EVEN AIM A SPEAR TO MY FACE. SHE EVEN CRIED BEFORE GOING TO MEET HER FIANCEE WHEN SHE WAS 9 YEARS OLD. HE WAS ALSO A SCRAWNY KID LIKE YOU. HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Chung was more furious than ever and remarked,"Don't.. Say.. That.. About.. Your.. Sister.. AGAIN!" Chung went in and attacked with Bullet Blitz. After gaining mana from a Ran who was getting hit, Chung reawakened. "I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING! DON'T TAKE FAMILY LIGHTLY. DON'T TAKE ME LIGHTLY. DON'T HURT ANYBODY ELSE AGAIN!" Aisha and Elsword were watching the fight with their eyes buldging out of their sockets. "OUTRAGE STRIIIIIKKKKKEEEE!" Ran's eyes widened because of the strong hyperactive that Chung had just released. "Hyper... Active? This weakling has.. A hyperactive?  
Impossible! Not even his two friends have-," Sadly, Ran couldn't finish his sentence because the missiles hit him all over the place. "CHUNG! DOOOOOONNNN'T! IF YOU KILL HIM THEN WE.." Aisha exclaimed but trailed away. "A-Aisha.. C-Could it be that.. He.. That.. This.." Elsword stuttered. "Yeah it is, Elsword. The legend where one person who can clear all evil in one's soul, making them turn back the way they were, or completely destroying them if they have been bathing in pure evil since the beginning of their lives. He is known as the Tracker of Death, the Deadly Chaser's true assassin form!" Sounds of pain were coming out of Ran's mouth. Ran's HP bars all went down and then there was a shower of feathers. Aisha put her palm out and held one of the feathers. It burned her glove and sizzled on her skin causing her to shake it off. Elsword helped Aisha up, but accidentally carried her up bridal style. "He's really warm. And this kind of feels... nice," Aisha thought while Elsword was thinking,"Whoops.. I didn't mean to do that. But.. I don't hate this feeling. It actually feels quite nice.. Can I hold her a little longer?" "Stop staring at eachother. We can have make out time when we get home, okay?" Chung said. Elsword quickly put Aisha down while both of their faces were as red as Elsword's hair. "What.. am I doing here?" A voice asked. "Ran!" The three members said in surprise. "Who's Ran? I'm Aren.." The friends all looked at eachother and smiled. "Follow us and we'll bring you somewhere safe. We'll explain everything later," Elsword replied.

Chung POV

I.. I.. I DID IT! I GOT MY HYPERACTIVE! I'M THE FIRST OUT OF EVERYBODY! WHOOOOOOOO! Damn, but I'm going to be weak after Elsword and Raven get their hyperactives.

Aisha POV

CHUNG GOT A HYPER FRIKKING ACTIVE? HOW? SHOULDN'T I HAVE ONE? I AM SO... UGH.. How did he find his true form? When will I get my hyperactive? Will I even get one? Who knows.

-At the elgangs house-

Normal POV

Ara was wondering what was taking Elsword, Aisha, and Chung so long until she heard a knock on the door. "I'LL GET ITTTTTT!" Ara quickly yelled. Ara was sure it was a delivery because normally those three would barge in. She heard Chung saying,"Well it's rude!" and Aisha saying,"Yeah, well you damaged him badly. Just open the door and BAM we're inside the house!" Ara couldn't stand the argument so she closed her eyes, opened the door, and screamed,"SHUT UP!" Obviously Aisha and Chung closed their mouths. When Ara opened her eyes she saw a man who looked a lot like her older brother leaning on Elsword. "Ara, is that you?" The man asked quietly. "Who are you?" Ara asked in reply, confused. Aisha rolled her eyes and said,"C'mon, he looks like your brother and he asked if you were Ara. Who do you think it is?" Ara was starting to tear up, but questioned,"Are you... Aren?" "That is me, Ara." The tears that formed in Ara's eyes dripped down and hugged her hurt brother. "Uh, Ara, we kinda got to get him medical treatment.." An irritated Elsword said. "Oh yeah, come right in; I'll go call Rena." Rena nursed Aren to full health. Aren said that he will go back to Ara's house and fix it, but Ara decided to stay with the Elgang. The gang ate food and then went to sleep.  
-Next day at school-

Chung POV

Things just got awkward. People are pointing and whipsering about me. Did they find out I'm the Prince of Hamel? Or did they find out that I got a hyperactive?  
Whatever it is, people should just stop. I'm getting really nervous and embaressed right now. "Um, excuse me?" Whoa, a cute girl is talking to me? "Yes?" "Is it true that you're the Prince of Hamel?" Dammit. There's no use in hiding it now. It's gotta be exposed any moment now. "Yeah, it's true." "Oh, and did you really get a hyperactive?" How the heck do these rumors spread so quickly? "Uh.. yeah.." "Oh my gosh told you!" "Seriously?" "Awesome!" "I thought that was fake but.. I guess it was real.." "She must have been brave to actually ask that to him, huh?" How do they- what the- just-... "What are you guys talking about?" That's Eve's voice. Wait,  
that means I can tell them too! "I'm not the only royal blood. Eve is the Queen of Nasods." "HOLY, WE WERE CORRECT!" "WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?" "Why do we have two infamous royal bloods?" "Let me just tell you guys this," Eve grabbed my face and declaired,"CHUNG IS MY BOYFRIEND. You fangirls can't take him." Eve placed a kiss on my lips and left me with a cowardly red face.

-after school- got lazy again :p

Elsword POV

Holy *&^$, I just noticed that I'm in love with Aisha.. How did I notice? Chung told me.. He asked how I feel about Aisha. This is how the convo went: "Hey, Elsword, what do you feel about Aisha?" "Why do you ask? Aren't you with Eve?" "Yeah I am but I have a feeling you like her.." "I don't like her.. I think." "Tell me what you feel around her." "Well, my heart beats really fast, I want to kiss her, and I feel so consious of myself." "What about when you're away from her?" "I want to see her badly, I sometimes wake up from dirty dreams.. and.. yes well.. I wanna just barge into her room and kiss her." "Elsword can I break something to you?" "Sure,  
why not?" "U-um.. you actually like Aisha A LOT. By a lot I mean a lot. When I go to sleep I don't get dirty dreams about Eve." "Could be 'cause you're an innocent kid." "Hey! I'm seventeen!" "Like that makes a difference." "It does!" Afterwards, we talked about boring stuff. But now that I think about it, I can imagine myself dating Aisha and cuddling with her. I.. actually want to do those to her. Don't judge, I'm gonna confess to her. I seriously cannot hold back now that I know I like her.

Aisha POV

Walking home alone is really lonely. Eve has a date with Chung and Elsword is probably going somewhere with his other friends. "Aisha, wait!" Is that.. Elsword's voice? He never calls out to me.. must be important. "Sure." Instead of panting next to me, he brought me to an aisle in between the apartment buildings. What's with him? Bringing me to an unnessasary tight spot. My... my chest hurts a little bit.. And I can't hold myself back. I really want to kiss him. I looked up to Elsword's eyes and his eyes looked hungry. Not hungry for food. (which is most of the time, but not this time) He then whispered in my ear,"Aisha, I-I love you.." I felt a shiver go through my body while he looked at me waiting for a reply. I looked at him waiting for a kiss. We stared at eachother for 3 minutes; then he took his hands off my arms and looked down, his eyes written with disappointment. "Is this what they call an unrequited love?" "Elsword! That isn't what I meant! I.. I was waiting for you to kiss me.." Oh no, I can feel my cheeks burning up. As soon as I looked up at him he put his lips on mine and felt my tooth hit his. I giggled, knowing this was Elsword's and my first kiss. "Elsword," I said as soon as our mouths parted,"I'm glad that we both lost our first kisses to eachother." Elsword smiled, and we held hands all the way home..

Ten years later and it's suddenly Chung and Eve's marriage! Ara left the gang around 6 years ago

Normal POV

"You may now kiss the bride." Chung and Eve placed their lips on eachother while the audience clapped. "Momma, momma, why is that lady crying?" "Which lady?" "The one with the long black hair." "SHE'S HERE?" "Yeah, right there." "ARAAAA~~" Ara flipped around and saw a crying Rena running towards her. "RENNNAAAA~~~" they ran towards eachother and hugged. Elsword, Aisha, Raven, Chung, Eve, Add, and Elesis all went to Ara. They all said how much they missed her and stuff. When Ara looked down, she saw a boy with black hair and yellow eyes look up at her. He looked around 2 years old and was clutching onto Rena's leg. "Rena.. is that Raven and your's son?" "Yeah. His name is Jay. He uses arrows and a sword." "Daddy, daddy, who is she?" Ara looked beside Raven and there was a girl with blonde hair and round green eyes around 5 years old holding onto his hand. "AND IS SHE YOUR DAUGHTER?" This time Raven replied with, "Yes, her name is Seris. She uses combat and an iron glove." "Seris, huh?" Rena quickly said,"But I named her. I named her like that so we don't forget those times of chaos." In the current time, there is less chaos thanks to the Elgang. Ara heard a little bit of laughter from a baby. She looked around and found Add making faces to a bundle in his arms. She walked up to Add and stared at the baby that looked exactly like him, but instead of a purple mark under it's eye, it was pink. "Elesis, is your baby a boy or a girl?" "I'm proud to say that she is a girl. Her name is Tanah and she has an interest in Add's dynamos. Turns out she isn't going to be the only child though." Elesis put Ara's hand on her belly and felt a kick from the baby inside of Elesis' belly. Ara looked delighted and congratulated her best friend. "A lot happened while I was gone, didn't it?" Ara thought to herself. Aisha and Elsword went up to Ara and told her that they got married 2 years ago, and were extremely sorry that she couldn't make it. Elsword and Ara talked while Aisha forced her children to stop fighting and brought her up to Ara. There was a boy with purple hair with 3 red streaks on it and red eyes while the girl had fiery red hair with purple ends and purple eyes. "The boy is Leo and the girl is Marin. They're twins with the girl older than him by 6 seconds," Aisha introduced. "I'm a magician," said Leo and Marin said,"I'm a sword wielder." At the same time they said,"And I'm stronger than anybody else in the whole entire world!" Then they started arguing just like how Elsword and Aisha used to bicker. Ara laughed and said she had to leave soon. It's been 10 years since she left the Elgang. A lot has happened, but the gang stayed the same!

Ara POV

I have been living with my brother so long that I didn't know how much time passed. So Chung really did get married. I guess it's time to say goodbye to my first love.

(What happened and what she means by first love)  
Ara's Story Ara was sitting down on the couch at her fiancee's house. All of a sudden she heard a loud noise and he came panting and was surprised to see her there. "Oh.. are you my fiancee?" He asked. "Y-yes. Please treat me well." "Yeah! Let's have fun! I'm Chung Seiker. What about you?" "I'm Ara Haan. I am now in your care." 6 years passed and then Chung's father became possessed evil. Chung later then told Ara that he broke off the engagement because he was going to go fight evil. He wanted to do that until his father went back to normal. When Ara first heard of the engagement she was furious. She wanted to find her own love. But later on, she fell in love with his big, angelic smile and the way he did things, even if he was 2 years younger than her. When he called the engagment off, she was sad and didn't want to do anything. 2 years later she lost her brother to evil and then joined the Elgang. She saw a boy whose smile was similar to the one of her first love, who she could never let go. "Please treat me well." "Yeah! Let's have fun! I'm Chung Seiker. What about you?" Ara's chest throbbed and said,"I'm Ara Haan. I am now in your care."  
THE END

Yay! I'm done! IKR, ew, what kind of story is this? I'm not too good at writing sorry but I hope that this is what you guys somehow enjoyed it~


End file.
